


By the Light of the Moon

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Prompt Fic, effects of the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-03 22:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha often wondered why, all her life, she’d felt the urge to run naked in the light of a full moon. She certainly didn’t believe the silly myths about werewolves changing from human to beast on the night of a full moon.  The urge was there, nonetheless.





	By the Light of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For the spooktober prompt: full moon

Natasha often wondered why, all her life, she’d felt the urge to run naked in the light of a full moon. She certainly didn’t believe the silly myths about werewolves changing from human to beast on the night of a full moon. The urge was there, nonetheless.

One autumn night during 2022, the moon was full and she felt that oddly familiar, yet oddly alien feeling. Steve was asleep and no one else was about. She went out to the grassy landing field and peeled off her pants and sweatshirt. The night was cool and the moon lit up the sky as if it was almost day. 

She ran across the field, never taking her eyes from the large silver moon. 

*

From his bedroom window, Steve watched her. She looked like a goddess, her pale skin almost the same color as the moon itself. His body stirred at the sight of her. He was glad tonight that he seldom slept well during a full moon. 

He meant to simply watch, but inexplicably, he found himself leaving the building. He ran toward her, his own clothes littering the landing field as he tried to catch her. He knew she was aware of him and that she ran from him. He half expected her to turn into a she-wolf and bound away completely. 

*

Her heart was pounding and not because of her run. She was aware of him as soon as he saw her from his window. Desire shot through her at the knowledge. It wasn’t her usual feeling though. She didn’t want to make love. She wanted to be mated like a wolf that he thought she looked like. She couldn’t explain it.

When he came outside and came toward her, she slowed down, but she ran from him anyway. He’d have to catch her to take her, she thought. 

She didn’t look back, but she knew he was getting closer. She meant for him to. She felt him close enough to touch her a moment before he did. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing and biting her shoulder and neck as his hands found her breast, her clitoris. 

They sank to the grass. Neither one said a single word as he took her from behind, rutting like an animal. She cried out once when orgasm ripped through her body, followed by his grunts and cries as he followed her. 

They lay quietly on the grass. He kissed the back of her neck. They rested a few minutes, then gathered their clothing and went inside. 

Neither of them ever mentioned what happened under the light of the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
